


Woolly Mammoth

by Sailorhathor



Category: Foo Fighters
Genre: Hot Tub Sex, M/M, Masturbation Interruptus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 04:25:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13240380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailorhathor/pseuds/Sailorhathor
Summary: "If I kiss you, are you gonna deck me?""How am I going to deck you? Your dick is in my hand."





	Woolly Mammoth

**Warnings** : Sexual situations between two men.  
 **Disclaimer** : This story is fictional, which means that while the characters may be loosely based on the public personas of real people, the story itself is completely ungrounded from reality and is in no way meant to reflect the private lives, actual practices, or activities of any persons named.  
 **Note:** Written as a gift for TanandaZ, as part of 2017's A Very Kinky Rockfic Ficmas Fest. The prompt was 'Dave Grohl,Taylor Hawkins (Foo Fighters): Dave told the interviewer that he once caught Taylor rubbing one out. He also told that he just caught him and didn't participate. But we know better, wink, wink. I wanna hear the whole story. Tell me how Taylor fantasized about Dave, and then his dreams came true.'

Takes place in 1999, when the band lived in the house in Virginia.

 

 

"So, living with Dave... Have you seen him naked more on tour or from him walking around the house with no clothes on?"

They had laughed the question off as a joke. Interviewers asked them some pretty far out questions at times, but this one certainly set a new record for strangeness. How obvious could you be? She knew Taylor couldn't give a completely truthful answer - he had to say something cute and funny, and maybe a little suggestive, but he couldn't tell her how he really felt.

Heck, not even Dave knew how he really felt.

Taylor had given a stock answer, something cute and funny and complete bullshit, and they had all laughed it off.

But he couldn't stop thinking about it.

Truthfully, Dave was much more modest than he was. He went around without a shirt a lot, both on tour and in the house in Virginia, but he always wore shorts or pants. The only way Taylor had seen his underwear was by accident, or in the wash. He'd never seen Dave naked.

Taylor, however, couldn't help but walk around the house in his skivvies. It was just the way he was. Nate often shielded his eyes and cried, "Dude, I'm trying to eat!" when Taylor stumbled into the kitchen in ratty tighty-whities, looking for coffee to wake him up before they started recording for the day. It was just the nature of three male musicians living together with no women to keep them human.

"Yeah, we can see your balls in those," Dave pointed out. "Perfect way to start the day, coffee and Tee's balls!"

"You know you love it," Taylor had said, and kissed Dave on the head. His way of showing affection. Socially acceptable (in some areas, questionable) affection. "And anyway, why were you looking, huh?"

"'Cause I want your body," Dave often said, while flashing his megakilowatt smile.

But he was only kidding, right?

Right?

Taylor couldn't stop thinking about it.

He now sat out on the deck with a beautiful forest spread out at his feet and watched the sun going down as it filtered through the trees. Putting his bare feet up on the railing, Taylor sipped a sugary soda and considered why the band was always being asked these sexually suggestive questions about each other. Did journalists see something obvious there?

Could they tell that Taylor had developed a thing for his bandmate and boss?

Taylor _wished_ that Dave would walk around the house naked. It would give him the chance to satisfy his curiosity. In years past, Dave was, well, a little skinny, a touch scrawny, even, but over time he had begun to fill out. Now he had a fairly nice chest with athletically defined muscles. He was no Fabio, not by any means, but Taylor didn't want him to be. Taylor liked Dave just like this.

Maybe it was wrong to want to sneak a peek while Dave walked around the house, but Taylor couldn't help it. He had developed a pretty strong jones for Dave's bones.

Another thing Dave and Nate figured out once they all moved in together was to always knock before entering Taylor's room. One didn't know what personal affront they might see if they didn't. Either Taylor with his latest one-night stand or possibly masturbating, or Taylor masturbating on his latest one-night stand. They had all learned to face it - Taylor had a sex drive the size of a woolly mammoth.

So if he gave himself a little self-love right out here on the deck, they wouldn't find it so weird if they caught him, would they? It was growing dark, he hadn't turned the light on out here, and if he hurried... Taylor had already become a little hard from thinking about Dave and the word NAKED in the same sentence. Dave... naked... Dave, with no shirt on... grinning mischievously... Dave in the shower... yeah, soap yourself up, baby... sudsy bar of soap, running over every tattooed muscle... Taylor slowly rubbed his cock through the sweatpants he was wearing.

These mental pictures were really good, but the real thing... oh, the real thing would be so much better! Taylor longed for him, ached for him. "Dave," he moaned to himself, and rubbed the lump in his pants a little harder.

What other little fantasies could he cook up? Maybe Dave would invite him into the shower with him. Taylor imagined Dave running the soap over his shoulders, and looking at him as he walked into the bathroom. _"Wash my back?" Dave asked._

_"Sure." The shower door was already open. Taylor approached, getting spritzed a little by the water bouncing off the tile._

_"No, your clothes will get all wet," Dave pointed out. "Take them off."_

_Well, that seemed like a reasonable suggestion. While Dave watched, Taylor removed all of his clothing and tossed them to the floor. He stood naked before the shower with a jaunty look and a crooked smirk, and as Dave's eyes moved over his body, he could just about feel his gaze caressing his cock, stroking his balls._

Ooh, this was a good fantasy. Taylor took his cock out of his pants and stroked it in time with Dave's gaze. He moaned softly, trying to be quiet. "Mm... Dave..."

_Giving him a little smile, Dave stepped to one side so Taylor could enter the shower. He held out the bar of soap. "Do my back now?"_

_Taylor took it, and started to soap up the other man's back. He couldn't help but look down at Dave's butt._

_Staring at him over his shoulder, Dave said, "Caught you looking," and winked._

"Mmuh... unnnhh..." Taylor stroked himself faster.

_"I'm going to write something in the soap on your back with my finger," he said to Dave. "If you can figure out what it is, you get to do it to me."_

_Chuckling, Dave replied, "Okay. Sounds like a fun game."_

_Taylor used his fingertip to spell out S-T-R-O-K-E M-E._

_"This is what you spelled." Turning around, Dave took hold of his cock, shoving Taylor back against the wall, and began to stroke him with enthusiasm._

"Oh Dave," Taylor said in the fantasy, and out loud. He pretended the hand touching him was not his own.

_In his mind's eye, they switched to the hot tub off Dave's bathroom. Still both naked, lying back in the bubbling, soothing, hot water. Dave moved through the water toward him. Taylor could see the lights through the roiling waves, shining in Dave's eyes, blue and white waves snaking over his muscles, so relaxing and soothing._

_"What would it hurt if we did this?" Dave asked him. He ran a hand to the back of Taylor's neck, rubbing it, fingers lightly tickling his hair. "I can kiss whoever I want to."_

_Taylor nodded. "We're grown men. We can do whatever we want."_

_"Exactly." Dave leaned forward. "So kiss me."_

_"You first."_

Taylor closed his eyes and imagined what Dave's lips would feel like as they touched his. Soft and warm, maybe a little wet. He kept stroking himself, squeezing a bit... oh, he was so close...

Hands slipped onto his shoulders. "What do we have here?"

Taylor nearly jumped out of his skin. He was so startled that his entire body jerked and he fell over in his chair. "Fuck... shit..."

It was Dave. "Oh shit, are you okay? I didn't mean to scare you that bad."

"Uh... yeah... I..." Taylor struggled to get his pants up, to hide what he'd been doing... but from what Dave had said, he probably already saw. "I'm sorry, I was um, I didn't think, I - "

"Taylor." With that one word, said in a warm tone, Dave stopped Taylor's mind from working, but his heart still pounded. "I've been here for at least a minute. I heard you call my name. And I saw what you were doing."

His mouth going dry, Taylor tried to find the right words, any words, to say. "You, you did?"

"Yeah."

Dave ended this comment with a small laugh. Taylor felt humiliated. His first instinct was to run like a kid in a very special episode of the latest popular sitcom, and that's exactly what he did. Scrambling to his feet, Taylor got his pants up and scurried into the house.

"Taylor... Tee, wait," Dave called, but Taylor did not stop. He ran into his room and locked the door behind him.

When Dave knocked on the door, Taylor was hiding under his covers, trying to decide if he wanted to cry or finish beating off first. "Go away!" he yelled.

"Tee, come on. Open the door."

"So you can have a good laugh at my expense? No way."

"I don't want to laugh at you," Dave promised. "Come on, let's talk."

"What do you wanna talk about?" Getting out of bed, Taylor opened the door and spread his arms. "You see? I'm still hard. I didn't get to finish. Are you happy? Have I been embarrassed enough yet?"

Dave looked down at the erect cock poking at the front of Taylor's sweat pants. His eyes moved up Taylor's body until they were looking each other in the eye. "I see," Dave said.

Was Taylor reading him right? Was his tone warm and flirtatious? He lowered his arms, unsure what to do next.

Dave broke the silence, saying, "I wasn't trying to embarrass you. You didn't give me a chance to respond." He tried a small grin. "Can I come in?"

"You want to come in my room?"

"Yeah," he said, like none of this was a big deal.

"Okay." Taylor backed away so Dave could enter.

He came in and closed the door behind him, then leaned on it. "Can I ask you something?"

"I guess."

"Were you fantasizing about me? Is that why you called my name?"

Rolling his eyes, Taylor said, "I thought you weren't trying to embarrass me."

Dave replied with absolute seriousness, "I'm not."

Was this really happening? His mouth opened and closed as he tried to find words to say that would be adequate to reply to what Dave seemed to be saying. All he managed was, "I was picturing us in the hot tub together." Then he sat on the end of the bed and put a hand over his face. "Holy shit, I can't believe I just said that."

Dave sat on the bed next to him. He dared to put a hand on Taylor's thigh and stroked it, moving up close to his hard member. Taylor froze, mouth slightly open in shock. "Sounds pretty good to me," Dave said, and kissed the side of Taylor's neck.

For a moment, all Taylor could do was listen to the sound of Dave's little kisses on his neck and roll with the hills and valleys of sexual arousal pulsating through his body. He realized he was panting. "You're not kidding, are you?"

He looked Dave in the face. That sexual heat in his eyes could not be a lie. "Nope," Dave said. "It really turns me on that you would fantasize about me and touch yourself. I'm really attracted to you too, Tee. You wanna mess around?"

Did he want to mess around?! "Does a bear shit in the woods?" Taylor replied.

Their lips were only an inch apart, but instead of kissing him then, Dave instructed Taylor to, "Lie back." He did, bare chest rising and falling rapidly as he lay back on the bed.

Not wasting any time, Dave lifted the waistband of the sweat pants and peeked inside. He waggled his eyebrows at Taylor. "Got yourself all worked up, huh?"

Taylor nodded, and sang, "When I think about you..."

Dave finished it with him. "...I touch myself." He pulled the sweat pants down enough to expose Taylor's cock. Taylor shiver-shuddered in anticipation of being touched. He was not disappointed. Dave wrapped his fingers around it and gave it a few slow tugs, smiling slyly as Taylor gasped and melted into the bed.

"Ohhhh..." he moaned, his face a mask of ecstasy. It felt even better than he had imagined.

Dave dropped little kisses on his neck. "Feel good?" he said in Taylor's ear.

"Uh huh." Opening his eyes, Taylor met Dave's gaze. "If I kiss you, are you gonna deck me?"

Strange question considering what they were doing, but Dave indulged it anyway. "How am I going to deck you? Your dick is in my hand. And, in case you hadn't noticed, _your dick is in my hand._ I wouldn't be doing this if it offended me."

"Oh, right, right. Sorry, I just never expected this would ever happen. I'm still kinda freaked and - "

"Clearly I'm not doing this right if you can sit there and gab your head off while I'm stroking your dick." Dave began to rub him faster.

"Uhh!" For a moment, Taylor couldn't speak, just pant and moan with his eyes closed. "Dave!"

"That's better." Speaking quietly in Taylor's ear, he said, "Don't be freaked. It's okay. Friends mess around sometimes. Fuck buddies and benefits and all that."

The thing was, though, that Taylor wasn't sure he wanted to be just Dave's friend. He might want to be... what?

He wasn't sure of that either. Whatever it was, Taylor knew he wanted much more of this. Instead of babbling out all his fears, he rode the waves of pleasure washing over his body. "Oh Dave... feels so good."

Then he got that first soft, warm kiss he'd been dreaming of when Dave pressed his lips to Taylor's mouth, such a sweet little kiss, gentle and light, followed by a few more just like it. The kisses became more involved, mouths more open, sucking harder, gaining in sexual tension soon to be released by Taylor, but growing in Dave. "You are a really great kisser," he commented. "You gonna deck me now?"

They smiled at each other. "Not with my dick in your hand," Taylor joked.

With that, Dave dove in for another kiss. The involved kissing and the handjob were more than enough to bring Taylor to orgasm within a minute.

He broke the kiss with a loud cry. "Uhhh, uhhh, ahh Dave! Oh Dave! Yes, ahh, oh God!"

"Cum for me, Tee," Dave said in his ear. "You sound so damn hot right now." His hand stroked as rapidly as he could manage.

"Uhhh, uhhhAHH! Oh Dave!" Taylor came in his hand, spurting cum all over it and his own belly. He breathed hard for another half minute, calming down, letting out small moans as Dave kissed his cheek and neck.

"Mm, you are beautiful when you get off." Dave licked some of the cum off his hand. "I am so turned on right now."

More fantasies could be fulfilled that night... like seeing Dave naked. "You want to fool around in the hot tub?"

*****

It was just as he pictured. Hot, soothing, bubbly water rolling over muscles Taylor didn't even know needed loosening, so relaxing... still, he sat back and began to grow hard again at the sight of Dave naked, cock sticking up like a flagpole, as he shed the last of his clothes and walked into the water.

They sat next to each other and started kissing again. The kisses grew dirtier and involved more tongue as Dave reached the point of desperation. "What can I do to you, Tee?"

Taylor remembered the playful fun of his fantasy. "I'm going to write something in the water on your chest. If you can figure out what it is, you get to do it to me."

Grinning, Dave laid back against the side of the hot tub. "Lay it on me, baby."

Taylor used his finger to spell out K-I-S-S M-E.

"That one's easy." Dave pulled Taylor close and kissed him. Taylor wrapped his arms around Dave's neck and they kissed until they were ready for more. "What else?"

They moved apart enough for Taylor to trace more letters across Dave's chest. He kept one arm around Dave's neck, unwilling to let him move too far away, a little afraid this one might be going too far.

To his relief, Dave chuckled and rubbed his back, pulling him closer. Taylor parted his legs and Dave slipped in between them. They kissed, softly and teasingly, ramping themselves up for it. "You spelled 'Fuck me,' didn't you?"

Taylor nodded.

"I really want to. Are you sure? I mean, have you done it before? It could hurt."

"I'm sure," Taylor replied. "It's been a while, but I can handle it."

Somehow, Dave could tell he was being offered a very special gift; it touched him. "I feel connected to you, Taylor. I'd love to take our relationship to a new level."

Wrapping his arms around Dave's neck again, Taylor kissed him, and they renewed the strengthening of their intimate connection. When Dave began rubbing his hard cock against the entrance to him, Taylor felt ready. "One last thing before we do this."

"What?" Dave asked.

Taylor wrote something new on Dave's chest. He took his finger back and waited, holding his breath.

"Oh Tee, that one's even easier," Dave assured. Taylor smiled, grateful. "Because I already do."

As they became one, Dave proved it, and proved it for the rest of their lives.

L-O-V-E M-E.

 

_Alternate title for this story: R-E-A-D M-E :D_

_The reason why I refer to Dave "filling out" around this time is because of pictures like this._

_[Hurt meh](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/sailorhathor/858811/374736/374736_original.jpg) _

_Wuff._


End file.
